


Nice to Treat You

by doctorsimmonswilson



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fitzsimmons are good friends, Flirting, Fluff, Sousa is a beautiful man, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorsimmonswilson/pseuds/doctorsimmonswilson
Summary: It’s just another day at Busy Bea’s for Daisy- hanging with Jemma and third-wheeling Fitzsimmons- until a dark and handsome man walks in.[Written for AOS AU August: Day 2]
Relationships: Background Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55
Collections: AOS AU August 2020





	Nice to Treat You

**Author's Note:**

> that random phone number at the end is RANDOM!! no clue if it’ll ring anyone if you press it, so please don’t. just a warning. enjoy!

“...four seventy-eight please. Have a nice day.” Daisy is broken out of a rather pleasant day dream by her coworker- and best friend- Jemma, ringing up a customer. Jemma smiles as the customer walks out, but quickly places her elbows on the counter, and runs her fingers through her hair once they’re gone.

“Stop stressing,” Daisy says it as a warning, because she’s afraid Jemma might give herself an aneurysm pretty soon.

Jemma looks up at her friend with wet eyes, “But I can’t. You know that I can’t. Because if I don’t get top marks on this essay then I won’t remain top of the class. And then-“

“You need a cup of tea. And something to eat. My treat,” Daisy shrugs off her apron, hanging it on the rack in the back of the coffee shop. A bunch of similar dark green aprons hang beside it, with the same symbol stating: _Busy Bea’s Coffee and Tea._

“Bea will know. She always knows. I can’t get into trouble right now, Daisy,” Jemma has moved from hair ringing to rubbing her neck.

“You’re paranoid. And in serious need of sustenance,” Daisy reminds her, and Jemma shrugs off her apron in suit. 

“Ten minutes. No more. Promise,” Daisy slips some cash into the register, and starts up a kettle. “Jemma do you want a cookie or-“ The doorbell jingles.

“Fitz!” Jemma’s nervous expression turns into one of happiness and a glimpse of relief, “What are you doing here?” Jemma’s boyfriend enters the shop, and Jemma makes a beeline for him.

“Hey Daisy,” Fitz grins, “can I get a cuppa?” Jemma embraces Fitz- a sign of her stress as she’s not keen on PDA- and Fitz almost doubles backwards. Luckily, he steadies himself, and leans into his girlfriend. 

“Sure,” Daisy says awkwardly. She loves Fitzsimmons(the pet name for them made by their professors and used by everyone at uni now), but she can’t help wanting a boyfriend of her own as to not be third-wheeling, so to speak.

The doorbell jingles again, tearing Daisy’s attention away from the couple who have sat themselves at a table, and are talking a mile a minute. 

“Sorry,” a dark-haired man comes up to the counter, “you’re open right?” Daisy blinks. She doesn’t miss how handsome he is.

“Hi. Yeah, we were just about to close for lunch, but you’re fine. What can I get you?”

The man drops her gaze to look at the pastries behind the class. Daisy finds herself sweating just a little. 

“Those little uh, square cake looking things look good,” he smiles kindly at Daisy. She finds herself biting her lip.

“Those are lemon cake squares,” she tells him.

“Two of those please. And a coffee, milk, one sugar, please.” Daisy nods.

“Coming right up,” her voice strains the slightest bit as she sets up the coffee machine behind the counter. “I just have to get these teas to the customers over there, so excuse me,” Daisy smiles. She pours two cups of tea and snags a cookie, before heading to FitzSimmons’ table.

“Discreetly look at the good looking guy at the counter, and tell me why I shouldn’t ask him on a date,” Daisy whispers. Both Fitz and Jemma do as told, and Daisy hands them the tea and cookie.

“I don’t see why not.”  
“You should go for it.”

“Ugh,” Daisy rolls her eyes, “you’re no help.” She walks back behind the counter, where the handsome man is reading the menu. 

“Welcome back,” he says without looking up. 

Daisy swallows, “Your coffee should be ready in a moment.” She bags his lemon cakes and then finishes his coffee. As she places the lid on she has a realization. 

“I forgot to ask your name- it’s a rule here. Ask the customer their name. I didn’t.”

“Daniel,” he smirks, holding out a hand, “Daniel Sousa.”

“Daisy,” she shakes his hand, “Daisy Johnson.”

“Nice to meet you, Daisy.”

“You too. And your total is $13.28. Cash or credit?” 

He slips a twenty into her hand, “Keep the change.” 

“Wait, Daniel?” Daisy exclaims. He turns around, looking puzzled.

“I- this is kind of weird. But I was wondering if I could ask you out. On a date sometime.”

“I would love that,” he says without hesitation. Daisy smiles, waving him back. 

“Give me your cup.” He places the cup on the counter. Daisy quickly scribbles something on, before handing it back to him. 

_Daisy Johnson  
(332)456-6789 _


End file.
